The Tale of the Bumblebee
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: When an Autobot named Arcee finds a lost Autobot named Bumblebee, the two embark on a mysterious journey. Includes elements of a few Sci-fi movies. Parings: RC/BB
1. Chapter 1

Before time began, there was... the Allspark. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony... but one wanted the Allspark for his own, malicious desires. The being, known in legend as the Dark One, raised up an Army and began a war... which resulted as the end of Cybertron. We searched out for the Allspark, hoping to find it and rebuild our home... but one of us got left behind. This is his story...

Our story begins, not with the one left behind, but a small family conflict, between father and daughter. Well-known Cyber-Ninja, Jazz, was talking to his daughter, Arcee, on her new function...

"Allspark Seeker?! Femme, You crazy!"

"Well, at least I DO something for a change... Unlike you, DAD."

"Well, Allspark Seekers explore the cosmos, meet new races, and discover new things! They may seek the Allspark, but they also expand our view of the universe. Cyber-Ninjas, on the other hand, just train and show off! What do you call that?"

"... Erm..."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Well... Your brother's a Cyber-Ninja, and I'm a Cyber-Ninja."

"Well, I'm a girl, so Cyber-Ninja is kind awkward."

"... Cyber-Kunoichi, maybe?"

"DAD!"

"Fine... You may go explore the cosmos. but If you come back with an Organic, I'm sending you to Yoketron. Got that?"

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best!"

And so, she went to the bridge to sign up for Allspark Seeker.

Meanwhile, the Autobot left behind, spends his time doing what he has done for a long time...

"Alright check it!" A small yellow robot with a red Autobot symbol on his body, shouted above a pile of lost machinery "the fastest and coolest bot on wheels in about to break his record!" The bot pressed a button inside his chest and "Go Speed Racer, GO!" started to play

_Here he comes, here comes Speed Racer! He's a demon on wheels. He's a demon and he's coming after someone._

"Alright Bumblebee, time to shine." Jumping into the air, the yellow Autobot transformed into a small car with black racing stripes and drove through the empty scrap yard he was located at.

_Go, Speed Racer. Go, Speed Racer. Go Speed Racer, GO!!! (Mach, Go, go!)_

The car bot raced through the piles of scrap metal and parts like obstacle courses on a race track, making slick turns and performing stunts.

"VICTORY! WHOO! I WIN!"

He then remembers he's the only sentient life form on the entire planet, so Turbofoxes are his only competition. and they are only interested in chasing Petrorabbits.

"... yeah. Go me. Whoo."


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee was racing around the landscape in his car mode. Around him, crumbling Cybertronic buildings, some labeled with the symbol upon his chest-plate. among them, was the big monitor with the constantly playing message, showing a orange-and-red mech, saying the same thing over and over and over again.

"The Allspark is somewhere in the Galaxy. Though we don't know where, We assure you: The Ark ships will serve as a temporary home to help you live through this time. So board the ships and set off until All are One! I'm Sentinel Prime, and I approve this message."

Then, Bumblebee noticed a red dot.

"Huh? What is that?"

He reached out to find the dot... when it zips away. Bumblebee retracts his arm and races after it.

"Hey, wait up!"

The light eventually hit a point in the ground... and stopped.

Bumblebee then transformed to robot mode, then approached the light... then he looks up.

A spaceship, coming in for a landing... right where he was. Bumblebee, panicking, ran as far away as possible, then hiding behind a rock.

As the mysterious space ship landed , the jets eventually turned off. Then, Arcee, the Allspark Seeker, came out.

Bumblebee looked out of his hiding place... to notice Arcee. He couldn't stop himself from awing at the sight of the femme, she was clean, unlike himself, polished, smooth and without a dent or mark on her armor's surface.

Then... the ship spoke in a mechanized, Peter-Lorre-esk voice. it said, "Landing successful."

Then she talked, "Thank you Cosmos, can you give me any information on this planet?"

Cosmos, the ship, automatically transformed into his robot mode, also smooth and yet, blocky like Bumblebee's.

"Nope. Haven't even SEEN this planet before."

"Cosmos, You'll search that area. Meanwhile, I'll search this area."

"I got it."

The two walked off in separate directions. Bumblebee couldn't help but stare at Arcee. the white and pink armor. The graceful design. almost everything about her fascinated him.

Bumblebee had to know her name. He had to.

Meanwhile, way above Cybertron...

A black-armored, alien jet came out of nowhere. A voice, sharp, and yet terrifying, spoke, to no one, these words: "It is near... the ALLSPARK!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Arcee, whether propelled by her job as Allspark Seeker, or some other, strange sense that there was still life on this planet, drove around the planet, scanning everything she could. However, unknown to her, two other mechanical life forms were still on this planet. One has been stuck here for a while, while the other... is another story...

"Now where did she go?" Bumblebee asked as he finally reached the outer gates of the city he had now called home. Bumblebee didn't bother changing out of vehicle mode as he began his search for the mysterious girl-bot, Arcee. He, from his observations involving Arcee, gathered the following facts:

1. She utilized a crossbow-like weapon of devastating firepower.

2. Her Alternate mode seems to be a futuristic motorcycle.

3. The only time she ever stood still was either when she was going to sleep mode or communicating with her comrade, Cosmos.

In any situation, He had to make a good first impression. But he was so tired... going... into... recharge...

He stopped driving, activated his Solar Panels, and began Recharge

A period of time equal to 3 Earth hours passed when He finished. As to rest, he transformed into robot mode... to find a cross-bow barrel pointed at him.

"Hi, who's it going?" Was all Bumblebee could say without stuttering.

Arcee simply continued to look at her quarry with both caution, and curiosity.

A blue light flashed in front Bumblebee's eyes as Arcee scanned him for some reason. "Computer scan serial code for me," Arcee commanded over her built in headset.

"Scanning…..Selected mech has been confirmed as a Autobot. Not registered on database."

Arcee then asked Bumblebee the question on her mind: "Who are you?"

"Eh?"

Arcee then repeated the question.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Bumblebee."

"Arcee. How did you arrive on this planet?" Arcee asked leaning in closer, his face a few inches away from Bumblebee's own.

Hoping the larger bot didn't sense his increased heat that ran through his casing, Bumblebee gazed back at Arcee with a confused expression. "Arrive? You've got it all wrong I was created here. This is the planet Cyber-"

"No matter" Arcee interrupted "you are not in possession of what I seek, so I must therefore continue my search."

Deep down, however, She was curious about his origin.

Meanwhile...

The Dark One soared over the atmosphere of Cybertron. _Well, The Allspark came HERE. Very Interesting..._ he thought to himself. _The Allspark..._

WILL.

BE.

**MINE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Arcee was busy scanning the piles of Junk for the Allspark, when Bumblebee showed up AGAIN.

Arcee, having getting used to the yellow armored Autobot that seemed a little nuts showing up, simply ignored him. He sped past her, leaving a metallic representation of an organic flower, which she scanned and threw away.

But the moment She scanned... "Search complete, AllSpark located." her voice had suddenly changed; it was more robotic then before with no emotion detectable. She then placed the device in a container in her torso and transformed into Bike mode.

Bumblebee was... shocked, to say the least.

For the next few days, he tried everything to fix her. From jumper cables to diving her in Energon, he did it all. but nothing worked. She remained as lifeless as before.

Curling on the floor next to Arcee, Bumblebee silently laid there, processing his remaining options. He had tried everything in his mind, but those backfired. Realizing he was running out of ideas, Bumblebee punched the floor in rage, not caring if his armour cracked.

"Why I am so useless?!" Bumblebee was a remarkable mech; he could build bridges in a day, fix any appliance thrown at him, and even build his own inventions. Yet the one thing Bumblebee couldn't do was fix another mech; that was a job for medi-bots, an area of expertise Bumblebee was never trained in.

"I'm sorry, Cee…" Bumblebee let his optics water with lubricant as he stayed by Arcee's side through the night, never once leaving his side. Arcee needed Bumblebee, and although he was unable to lift a stinger to help, he still wouldn't leave his side until he found a way to bring her back online.

Bumblebee's lubricant eventually dried out and all through the night the little mech thought back to those few precious nanoclicks he had with Arcee before he saw the other shut down with his own optics.

Bumblebee kept repeating that same scene over and over in his processor, but the image never made any sense to him. Just before Arcee suddenly went into stasis lock she mentioned something about finding what she was looking for; "Allspark located."

"What does that mean?" Bumblebee banged his head against the floor he laid on as he thought back to Arcee's earlier statement. "I know what my spark is, but I've never heard of an Allspark. What could she have possibly been referring to?"

Bumblebee let his legs stretch out and rolled onto his back as he averted his gaze to the ceiling, trying to comprehend what Arcee was talking about. "Is that what you were looking for, this Allspark?" Bumblebee asked aloud as if he was expecting Arcee to answer him with some sort of riddle that would get under his armor.

Nothing. Bumblebee, seeing that it was night fall, decided to go into Recharge again. This time, he was conserving his energy for the next day. and when he did that, his processer, bored out of it's mind, made virtual simulations of reality to please himself. It made dreams. Most nights, it would be Cybertron with other mechs, other life. but this time... it was different...

It was dark. dead mechs everywhere. Bumblebee ran for his life. he wasn't sure what he was running from... but he knew he had to keep running. Then, he turned to see... a horrifying being: it was titanic, clad in charcoal-colored armor with a red midriff. He had large, dark-gray legs, black human-like fists and a humanoid face with evil, hell-red eyes, framed by a helmet shaped like an upside-down bucket. The Dark One.

For some reason, Bumblebee recognized the giant. He thought to himself, _The Dark One. You have devastated my friends. You have destroyed my family. I have you now..._

Dark One...  
**  
Megatron**...

----  
What is the significance of the Dark One? Is he really Megatron? And why does Bumblebee know him from somewhere? Find out... next chapter! oh, and R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee looked up at the sky. He longed for the Apple of his optical sensor. Arcee.

"Cee…" His optics lowered, reacting to his depression. "I hope you'll be back online and soon."

"Come on, Arcee! Once I've eaten I'm gonna give you a proper tour of Cybetron!" Grinning enthusiastically, Bumblebee picked up the remaining Energon cubes from last night and began to drink each one. Since Arcee was in stasis lock, she wasn't using up any energy besides keeping her systems working, so there was no need for her to refuel. Bumblebee however, gave Arcee the last one just to make sure she was working at full capacity.

"Alright! Time to roll out!" Bumblebee transformed into his small car.

He went outside... then remembered that Arcee couldn't move on her own.

Transforming back to Robot Mode, He went to Arcee. He knew that he'd have to find a way to move her. He thought and thought until his processor ached.

He looked into the sky with a smile. He wondered if Arcee has seen other worlds besides this one. Noticing a pillar, he activated his stinger system and burnt the words 'BUMBLEBEE' and 'ARCEE' onto it's surface. Smiling to himself in approval, Bumblebee's face plate heated up as he quickly glanced at Arcee looking for any kind of expression or change in her still form.

A moment of silence, before Bumblebee activated his Radio System. It began playing "Shooting Star" by HomeMade Kazoku.  
_  
When I look up at the sky  
The stars, see, are sparkling  
Each giving off its own light  
Like the people on this planet  
Yeah, so I, too  
Want to shine particularly bright  
I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart  
And entrust my dreams to that shooting star_

Bumblebee said to himself, "When I first saw Arcee, I felt something new. I wonder what..."

_I'm in my usual park  
I can see the night scenery  
On the slide  
That's been my special seat for years  
Whenever I'm worried about something, I come here  
Just like then, I'm on my way to my dreams  
But unable to fulfill them  
"Maybe this is the end of the line"  
There are days when I say weak things like that  
But every time, I remember  
That starry sky where I looked for a shooting star  
The wish I made when I was little  
Hasn't changed even now_

It then occurred to him. Activating his stinger system, Bumblebee aimed at the same pillar, only this time underneath his own name he wrote a smaller word, finishing his master piece.

_When I look up at the sky  
The stars, see, are sparkling  
Each giving off its own light  
Like the people on this planet  
Yeah, so I, too  
Want to shine particularly bright  
I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart  
And entrust my dreams to that shooting star_

It now read:

"BUMBLEBEE

Luvs

ARCEE."

and with that, the song ended.

Then, Bumblebee heard a voice. "Oh... so romantic."

It was a voice Bumblebee thought he wouldn't hear again. He turned around and Identified the mech... "Wasp..."

The mech named "Wasp" looked upon the two. He was about the same height as Bumblebee, but was crazier. The two have had a bitter rivalry since the two were left behind. Both of them were here... and now had to settle their differences.

Both aimed their stingers at each other... when another voice spoke. Cosmos's.

"Is she alright?"

Bumblebee turned to Cosmos. "Yeah! She's alright. I'll hold him off!"

Cosmos said, very sarcastically, "Yeah... like he's among the online."

"What are you insin...ua...ting..."

and it hit Bumblebee. Wasp... wasn't even online.

"Wasp, this isn't funny! You have to be alright! You weren't the nicest bot in the cosmos, but I don't want you offline!"

Cosmos simply said, "Too late for that. Now, if you excuse me... I have a ship to return to."

Bumblebee turned to him and asked... "Can I come?"

Cosmos said, "Well, you did protect Arcee. Now..." Transforming into his interplanetary vehicle mode, He said, "... let's roll out!"

Bumblebee turned to the remains of Wasp and smiled. Wasp would have wanted this.

Boarding Cosmos, He looked at Cybertron... for the last time ever.

Cosmos took off. Bumblebee looked at Arcee's still frame, and smiled. a voice, one so familiar and yet so alien, yelled, _You fool, Autobot._

You Fool!

Cosmos headed toward the ship that served as home to the two Autobots... unaware that another, more sinister mech was not far behind...

... That mech's name...

... was **Megatron**...

Bumblebee: Please R&R! and don't worry! This story is going to get GOOD! Oh, and all songs belong to their owners.


	6. Chapter 6

Bumblebee stared into the dark vastness of space. It fascinated him beyond all belief. Cosmos was too focused on his course to notice anything... even the dark ship that trailed their every movement.

Bumblebee was so busy observing space, He didn't notice the ship they were approaching. It was a huge ship, resembling a giant pod with windows. Cosmos then entered a side part that was open.

Landing in the landing deck, Cosmos let Arcee's form and Bumblebee out before transforming into his green form.

"Okay, I'll be at the tune-up station if you need me" He said, and then walked away. Bumblebee looked around. The landing port looked like something out of _Battlestar Galactica_, except white all over. Bumblebee felt a little comforted by the color, but not a whole lot.

Then a voice spoke, "Hey, Lil' Buddy!"

Bumblebee looked up and gasped upon seeing the second-biggest bot he had ever laid his optics on. The green mech towered over Bumblebee's smaller, yellow form, and had blue optics that lighted up his face.

He then handed Bumblebee a strange device and asked, "Could you scan me next to these ships? They'll never believe this!"

Bumblebee shrugged, then scanned the Large Mech next to a couple of ships. As he did so, he said, "Hey, you know where to fix mechs or femmes?"

The Large Mech responded with, "Try the Medical Wing."

Bumblebee, after finishing the scan, handed the large mech, and said, "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Lil' Buddy."

"That would be 'Bumblebee.'"

"Bulkhead."

"Charmed."

Bumblebee then took Arcee and took off for the Medical Wing.

* * *

After a short while of heading for the medical wing, Bumblebee came across... something. It looked like a castle made entirely of metal. Bumblebee, without another option, yelled, "Yo! Anybody there?"

A mech with a black helmet and red armor popped up. In an unusual accent, he said, "Yes! Who es et?"

"My name's Bumblebee."

"Charmed. The name's Sideswipe."

"So... my friend here is injured, so... where's the medical wing?"

"Well... I dunno! I never had to go there, ya see."

"Oh... is there anybody there who has? I'm really desperate here."

"No, you... Knnnnnnnniggit!"

Sideswipe then proceeded to make... rude noises with his tongue.

"... dude... what are you, a Decepticon?"

"No! I'm French! Why do you think I have this accent?"

"Well..."

"Now go away!"

"I just need directions."

"I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!"

Both of them remained silent for a while before a similar, yellow mech appeared next to Sideswipe. He then said, "Sideswipe, quit taunting him."

Sideswipe then looked at the other mech, then said, "Sunstreaker, you empty-headed animal washer!"

"And the accent isn't very good."

In a voice with a more american accent, Sideswipe yelled, "Sunstreaker, you idiot!"

Sunstreaker then turned to Bumblebee and yelled, "I'm sorry about my bro. He's mischievous, even for a little brother." Sideswipe then yelled, "Hey! We're twins!"

Sunstreaker ignored him and continued with "The Medical Wing is on the other side of the ship."

Bumblebee then turned around with Arcee and started for the other side of the ship. _This was going to be long_, Bumblebee thought to himself.

Meanwhile, a very familiar ship came out of hyperspace. Transforming into the same being Bumblebee dreamed about two chapters ago, He looked around. Then, out of nowhere, another, sleeker ship came out of hyperspace, and transformed into a smaller, less creepy-looking Decepticon.

The smaller 'con addressed the larger mech by saying, "I exist to serve you, Lord Megatron. I-" before Megatron interrupted him by saying "I told you to intercept that green ship before he reached the Autobot Ship!"

The smaller mech, taken completely by surprise, then said, "I'm sorry, my lord. I failed."

Megatron then responded with, "I can see that, Starscream. Now, find that femme that found the Allspark! Find her... and _**KILL HER**_!"  
**

* * *

**Please, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

After **_another_** short while of heading for the medical wing, Bumblebee finally found it. It resembled a hospital crossed with a workshop. Bumblebee looked at the still form of Arcee, and then carried her into the workshop... unaware of another mech looking for her.

Bumblebee went to the front desk and yelled, "HEY! My friend here's in stasis lock! I need help!"

The nurse-bot, a mech, then tapped a button labeled "Ratchet". and almost five nanoclicks later... Another mech came in. He has white and red all over, except for his grey face and bright blue optical sensors. The mech spoke, "Hello. Patient Arcee is to come with me for an examination of her systems."

Bumblebee then said, "Can I watch? I... knew her for a short time and... need to know if she'll function again."

The mech then said, "**No**. I know your type. Always wondering how Femmes operate. So... no."

And with that, The other mech took her to the examination room. Bumblebee then got a Holo-Magazine and sat down next to another mech... that looks like a red-and-silver version of Bumblebee himself. Bumblebee then turns to the other mech... and asked, "Do I know you?"

The other mech looked at him, then said, "I don't remember you."

Bumblebee then held out his hand. "Name's Bumblebee."

"Cliffjumper."

"Nice name."

"Same with you."

"... So... what are you here for?"

While they talk, the small, blue Mini-Con named Frenzy sneaks in.

"Oh, a minor Tune-up. You?"

"Oh, a friend of mine needs fixing. But she'll be fine."

Frenzy snickered to himself, and said, "Not if I can help it, bub."

Walking toward the room where Arcee was being checked, Frenzy chattered to himself, in an alien dialect... when he stepped on a carelessly placed sharp appliance, a Laser Scalpel. He then yelled, "_OW! SLAGGIT, Son of a Glitch! Rumble could do this job better!_" Then, noticing Snarl the cyber-dog, he said, "What are you looking at, Slobber-bot?"

Then... he noticed the Autobot Femme Nurse-bot, Red Alert, walking through... and Red Alert noticed him.

This... was gonna be trouble.

* * *

Please, R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Frenzy looked with shock at the Femme, Red Alert. He shook it off, then proceeded to attack her. When he was done, she was battered, dented, and her armor was ripped off the left side of her face. Frenzy then held a laser blaster to her head and said, "Any last words?"

Instead of answering that question, Red Alert activated her shoulder-mounted wielding torch aimed it at Frenzy's left optic.

"_**OW OW OW!**_ That's my optical sensor, you crazy **GLITCH**!"

Frenzy blasted the torch... then her. With her dead, Frenzy proceeded to the room his target was in.

Meanwhile...

Ratchet examined his patient, Arcee. So far, it seemed to be a basic stasis lock. but she rejected a CR chamber, a jump-start, a light bath of energon, and even the evil eye. She was stuck.

"Primus, what's going on!" Then, Ratchet had an idea.

Going to a Protoform dispenser, He retrieved a Protoform. Going back to the examination room, he then grabbed a spark extractor and used it to remove Arcee's spark. He then placed it inside the Protoform, and set it to "Femme". It began scanning Arcee's old body, and transformed into an exact duplicate. Then, the new Arcee transformed into robot mode. She was... happy, to say the least.

"I can transform again! and I feel _YEARS_ younger!"

Ratchet then watched her run out of the room, then said, to no one in particular, "I knew that would work."

Arcee then ran out to say hello to the world... but Frenzy was in the way.

"Hello... my _sweet_."

Arcee then screamed, then activated her Laser Crossbow. Frenzy responded by activating his laser blasters. Both of them looked at each other... before Bumblebee ran in. He yelled, "ARCEE!"

He charged. Frenzy realized how easily he could be destroyed, and yelled, "**RUN AWAY!**" before doing just that.

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Arcee, and sobbed, saying, "I missed you so much."

Arcee looked down at Bumblebee, with her faceplates turning red...

... which is where her father, Cyber-Ninja Jazz, walked in. And needless to say... he was flabbergasted.  


* * *

Please, R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Silence filled the room. Jazz was glaring at Bumblebee. Arcee was looking at the ground in embarrassment. Cliffjumper was watching the scene closely.

Finally, Jazz spoke to Arcee. "How **could** you?"

Arcee looked up. "Huh?"

"You actually let him touch you. Worst. **Hug** you!"

"Well... you see..."

"Well, what is it, girl?"

"_... I love him_."

Bumblebee and Jazz were shocked. Cliffjumper then said, "_Awkward_."

Jazz then said, "Arcee, please stand outside."

Arcee did just that. With her out, Jazz turned to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee then said, "Ah... I didn't expect that."

Jazz... gave him the thumbs-up.

Bumblebee, even though he was familiar with the gesture, had no idea what it was for.

"What the heck?"

Jazz replied with, "You actually got my daughter to love. I've tried to do that my entire life. Thanks, dude."

Bumblebee smiled.

Meanwhile, near one of the Ship's thrusters... Frenzy scrambled around, careful not to get noticed by Autotroopers.

"Why me?!" he yelled, but not very loud.

Then, he heard a demonic chuckle and recognized it.

One Autotrooper was patrolling the area, when he heard the same chuckle.

He then spoke in a computerized voice, "Identify yourself. Registry required for recognition."

The voice then said, "I doubt you'd recognize me. I've got some bad news."

"Disclose news for verification."

"Optimus Prime's past has caught up to him."

"Optimus Prime. Function: Ship Captain and Supreme Commander."

"I've got a message."

"Disclose message for transport."

"The Dark One is back."

"Message does not make sense."

"You don't have to make sense of the message, just carry it."

"I require visual of unknown unit."

And **MEGATRON** appeared. Smiling.

* * *

Please, R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Megatron eyed the troops in front of him. They were the only Decepticons he managed to sneak into the ship so far. Before him was a relatively small group, consisting of:  
_  
Blackout _

_Blitzwing _

_Tankor _

_Lugnut _

_Frenzy _

_Rumble _

_Ravage _

_Howlback _

_Soundwave _

_Laserbeak _

_Buzzsaw _

_Thundercracker _

_Skywarp _

_Shockwave _

_Scalpel  
_

_Starscream_

Megatron then said, "Gentlemen, this is your target," before projecting an image of Arcee. He then continued with, "Your mission is to contain her before she reaches Optimus Prime with precious cargo that _**MUST**_ fall into our hands."

Blackout then said, "What, like some access codes to some giant Autobot superweapon?"

Megatron then said, "Slag no. Just get her before Prime does. And bring her _**ALIVE**_."

Frenzy then ran off, yelling, "See ya, _suckers_!"

Rumble then ran after him saying, "Not if** I **get there first!"

Ravage, Howlback, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Soundwave took off after them.

Tankor sulked past them while Blitzwing was whining about his three personalities.

All three Seekers walk past.

Shockwave and Scalpel walk past, debating interrogation techniques.

and finally, Blackout and Lugnut run past, yelling, "All Hail Megatron!"

Megatron smiled... evilly...

* * *

Please, R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Bumblebee and Arcee walked through the streets of the "city" inside the ship.

Following them was the Rolling Turret and Flying Turret, AKA Tankor and Blitzwing. Tankor turned to Blitzwing and made some gestures indicating battle procedures. Blitzwing nodded and jumped into the nearest "bush". Tankor then thought to himself, I wasn't SAYING anything.

Arcee then said, "Bumblebee... this is the best day I ever experienced."

Bumblebee then said, "Yeah. So... you wanna get a quick bite?"

"Depends. Are we biting food or each other?"

"Food."

"Oh."

So, they went to the nearest restaurant.

Bumblebee looked at their options, then said, "Yeah... I'll have an oilshake, some energo-fries, and... hey, what's a Manwich?"

The guy at the register then told him, and then Bumblebee said, "Oh, Okay, I'll have one too."

The Register guy then said, "Sever your arm and leg, it's the greatest day."

Bumblebee got his snack, and went to Arcee, who was plugged into a recharge machine. Arcee turned to Bumblebee and said, "Why didn't you plug into a recharger?"

"For a contractually obligated gag."

Eventually, they got out of the restaurant... only to see a couple of Autotroopers waiting for them. The first one, like Bumblebee in design, similar to his companion, stepped up to the two and said, "Unit designations Bumblebee and Arcee?"

Arcee nodded.

The Autotrooper then said, "Come with us."

So, Arcee and Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode, as so with the Autotroopers. Taking off toward the Bridge Tower of the Ship, They had no idea... that they were being watched.

Tankor muttered, "Slag. Autotroopers."

Blitzwing then transformed into Anger Robot mode and said, "You don't think I can see that?!"

Tankor then muttered, "Yes, I don't. You're too busy managing your three personalities."

Blitzwing then said, "I heard that, Y'know!"

They transformed into their somewhat obvious vehicle modes (Tanks, incase you don't know.)  
_**  
LATER...**_

as the Autotroopers escorted Bumblebee and Arcee to the Bridge Tower, Blitzwing and Tankor drove around, gathering the curious eyes of several Autobots. And Blitzwing's random persona kicked in, so Tankor was now considering jumping over the side of the "road" to end his trouble.

"Trogdor was a man. I mean, he was a dragon-man. Uh…maybe he was just a dragon. But he was still…TROGDOR!!!" Blitzwing sang, pushing Tankor's buttons, along with the buttons of everyone within a 5-mile radius.

"BLITZWING!" Tankor yelled, having taken enough.

"What? You don't like Trogdor?" Blitzwing asked innocently.

Tankor sighed. Blitzwing then said, "Y'know, You've gotten close to suicide a lot. Why don't you actually try it?"

Tankor responded with, "I died years ago, and you're my eternal punishment!"

"... You're like a constant downer, huh?"

"Never mind that. They're at the Bridge Tower's base! **TRANSFORM!**"

Both of them immediately transformed into robot mode, and began firing upon the Autotroopers, Bumblebee, and Arcee. Both Autotroopers transformed as well, and activated their weapons, Stingers that looked much more futuristic then Bumblebee's own, and began firing them at the two.

Blitzwing, almost immediately, transformed into Anger Mode, then Tank mode, screaming, "You're going DOWN, Auto-Brats!" before firing upon them.

He finally got a good shot at Arcee, switching to Stun for this shot... when he heard someone yell, "C'mon, Decepticon Punk!" Before his shot was diverted by Jazz pulling his cannon away from Arcee.

"Dad?!" Arcee yelled

Blitzwing transformed into his jet mode and attempted to throw Jazz off. Tankor also attempted to blast Jazz off, only hitting bits of Blitzwing.

Eventually, the two were surrounded by platoons of Autotroopers. Blitzwing, after FINALLY getting Jazz off him, then realized their situation. Both of them looked at each other, then did the most sensible thing possible: "RUN AWAY!"

They ran away, with several Autotroopers after them. Bumblebee and Arcee shrugged, then boarded the Elevator with two Autotroopers. Then, they went up... to their destiny...  


* * *

Please, R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Arcee and Bumblebee exited the elevator, accompanied by two Autotroopers. Awaiting them was two mostly-black Autotroopers, again the same design as Bumblebee and the other Autotroopers, and a mostly-white Autotrooper resembling Jazz's bodytype.

One of the Autotroopers that were accompanying Bumblebee and Arcee then said, "Unit designations Bumblebee and Arcee, this is Unit Designation Sheriff Prowl." Then both Autotroopers saluted before Sheriff Prowl dismissed them.

Prowl then said, "Greetings, Arcee and Bumblebee."

Arcee then said, "Hey."

Bumblebee, having no idea what to say, then said, "Uh... Bah Weep Granna Weep Nini Bong?"

Prowl then said, "Ah, the universal greeting ... anyway, It is apparent that the Decepticons will not stop attacking you unless you hand the Allspark over to me. So... hand it over, and we'll leave you alone."

Arcee nodded, but just as she opened her containment chamber...

The Allspark was not inside.

Everyone was shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Trash Compartment of the ship, Frenzy was digging around. Seeing as he was one of the few to know that Arcee's body wasn't the original, he knew that The Allspark could only be in Arcee's first body. He went through a lot to find that out, including his left arm being ripped off and his right hand 's middle and ring fingers being destroyed.

He continued digging around for the body...

Then... he groaned, then got up to walk away... when he tripped on a wheel.

"OW!"

The little blue mech got up, then grabbed the wheel and pulled out... a very familiar body.

"Well... I wonder..."

Then he touched the handlebar... and received a shock of energy.

"OW! Why you-"

But before he could complete his threat, he noticed his hand. His fingers were back to working condition, and his left arm had completely regenerated. He then knew what happened, and activated his communicator.

"Allspark Located. Follow my signal."

Several Voices swarmed the Decepticon Communication Network.

_"This is Megatron. All units, mobilize."_

"Blitzwing and Tankor, Rising Up."

"Lugnut, Rising Up."

"Rumble, Rising Up."

"Ravage, Rising Up."

"Howlback, Rising Up."

"Soundwave, Rising Up."

"Laserbeak, Rising Up."

"Buzzsaw, Rising Up."

"Thundercracker and Skywarp, Rising Up."

"Shockwave, Rising Up."

"Scalpel, Rising Up."

"Starscream, Rising Up."

"Blackout, Rising Up. **ALL HAIL MEGATRON!**_"_

* * *

Please, R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Frenzy was busy thinking of ways to get the Allspark out of Arcee's old body. He thought and thought until his processor ached from thinking. Then... he had an idea.

"I know! I'll rip the body in two, then get the Allspark! It'll work!"

He then grabbed the body by the tires and ripped the body in two. He then grabbed the Allspark from the front part of the body and yelled, "Victory!"

But just then... the Allspark glowed blue, casting light over Frenzy's purple frame and the two parts of Arcee's old body. When it faded, Frenzy shrugged and began to place the Allspark on his back... when he heard metal grinding. He turned... to Arcee's parts regenerating, turning into two identical bikes... and then transforming into duplicates of Arcee's body. One was shades of red and yellow, while the other was shades of blue and green.

Frenzy, while he was brave enough to face 20 Sharkticons, was also smart enough to run when the running was good. Which he did, in this case. Behind him, the Arcee Duplicates followed, transforming into their bike modes as they did so.

* * *

Soundwave and the other Cassetticons waited anxiously for Frenzy. Rumble turned to Ravage and said, "Where the heck is that slagger?"

Ravage shrugged, not sure what else to say... until Frenzy ran past them. Rumble grabbed him by the arm and said, "Dude, where've you been?"

Frenzy then blabbered, "I'vegottheAllspark,butitbroughtthefemme'sbodytolifeandmadeacloneandtheyaretryingtokillme!"

Everyone looked at him, and Rumble said, "What are you TALKING about?"

Then, two identical motorcycles came out of nowhere, transformed into a red-and-yellow femme and a blue-and-green femme.

Frenzy hid behind Soundwave. He shivered in their presence. He felt an arm grab his leg. He felt himself be dragged into the unknown... and got a hug from the red and yellow femme.

"What the?!" yelled Frenzy at this new development.

The femme then said, "**_Kawaii!_**"

Soundwave snickered a little at Frenzy's predicament. Frenzy looked at Soundwave with a "_To heck with you_" look.  


* * *

Meanwhile,

Prowl was trying to figure out where the Allspark went by examining Arcee's memory banks.

"I got nothing." He said.

One Autotrooper, a Black-Armored one, looked at Bumblebee, then said, "It appears that Unit Arcee is very close emotionally to Unit Bumblebee."

"Yeah, Arcee and I are tight." Bumblebee said.

"Indeed."

The Autotrooper looked at Arcee, as Prowl was talking to Skids about something. Then he looked back at Bumblebee. But something was different about his Optics. Originally, they were yellow, like most Autotroopers. Now... they were bright red.

* * *

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Bumblebee continued to stare at the Black Autotrooper that gave him the 'evil red optic'. He had no idea what he was watching. He was so focused on that one Autotrooper that he failed to notice the wrestling match between Skids and Prowl that used to be a debate.

Eventually, Prowl stopped with his little fight, and went to Bumblebee. He said, "You're free to go, and so is your... friend." Then, he turned to the Autotrooper that Bumblebee was concentrating on, and said, "Autotrooper BRC-01, show them the door."

The Autotrooper said, "Yes, sir." before taking Bumblebee and Arcee to the elevator.  


* * *

On the elevator, the Autotrooper said, "Unit Bumblebee, it's obvious there is a connection between you and Arcee."

Arcee and Bumblebee felt their faceplates heat up. The Autotrooper then said, "I thought so. Well... suppose one of you was kidnapped by someone for, oh, I don't know, an evil galactic tyrant. What would you do?"

Both of them shrugged, not sure what to do.

The Autotrooper smiled, then pressed the "Emergency Stop" button. The Elevator stopped. The Autotrooper then grabbed Arcee, causing her to scream.

He then activated a laser blaster in his right arm and shot a hole through the wall. Jumping out with Arcee, he transformed into a transport vehicle, placed Arcee in his compartment, then drove off...

Bumblebee was shocked at this... development. Arcee... was gone...  


* * *

Arcee kicked and screamed inside of her new container. The Autotrooper that kidnapped her then said, "Oh, do shut up. Megatron's paying me a fortune for you, so try and stay intact."

"You scumbag! I will kill you when I get out of here! _**YOU HEAR ME?!**_" Arcee yelled.

"You're lucky Megatron wants you ALIVE. Said something about a harem, I dunno."

"You are a disgrace to Autotroopers, BRC-01!"

"Don't say that name! That is a thing of the past! I AM BARRICADE!" He yelled.

"You cybernetic bastard!"

"They don't pay me enough for this."

* * *

Bumblebee exited the elevator at top speed, thinking of ways to save Arcee. _I've got to save her! You're as good as slag, BRC-01!_ He thought to himself.

The chase was on.


	15. Chapter 15

Bumblebee pursued Barricade in vehicle mode, matching him turn after turn. Barricade was easy to locate, since Arcee was screaming inside of his container. Bumblebee drove and drove until Barricade stopped.

Barricade transformed into his robot mode, which happened to be holding Arcee. Another mech was there, red and silver in color with a black-armored head with a grey face, with wings that extended from the sides of his back.

Barricade spoke first, saying, "Where's Megatron?"

The other mech, Starscream, replied with, "Oh, he couldn't be here. He had to get the Allspark. I have your payment."

"Good." Barricade replied, grabbing a small box-like device. Examining it, he then said, "4000 Credits? Little low, considering what smelter she gave me."

"Y'know, If I was in command, I would have given you 50,000."

"Yeah. Now, I'm late for my ship. Later." Barricade replied, then transformed into a smaller pursuit vehicle and drove off. Starscream then looked at Arcee, obviously admiring her features.

Then, Bumblebee did the most stupid thing he could have done his entire functioning career, from the day he was sparked, to the day when he got his first update, to the day he got his function upgrade, to the day he watched the rest of his kind go away.

He attacked Starscream, Stingers out and shocking. Starscream wasn't even effected by the attack, but seemed to admire the yellow Autobot's courage.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Starscream asked, "Is it fear or courage that compels you, Autobot?"

"It's... a bit of both. and a lot... of love." Bumblebee replied, as his Stingers glowed bright blue, and lengthened. Starscream looked at him for a while, before removing his wings and transforming them into a pair of swords, which glowed bright red.

Both looked at each other, waiting for a response from the other guy. Starscream... then charged, swords ready to slice Bumblebee to ribbons. Bumblebee jumped, then slashed at Starscream. It was an all out sword fight, slashing, grunting, blocking, dodging, everything was happening at once. Nobody knew what happened, but Bumblebee managed to defeat Starscream by slicing his head off.

Arcee smiled, then said, "We gotta get out of here."

"Agreed." Bumblebee responded. The two high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

Megatron and Tankor arrived on the scene 3 hours later. Megatron looked upon the Aerospace Commander with a certain pity, and said, "Oh, Starscream. I knew him, Brawl."

"I'm Tankor." Tankor replied.

"Whatever." Megatron rebutted.

"Uh... _guys?_ Could, uh, somebody help me **out** here?"

Megatron and Tankor looked at the source of the noise: Starscream's head. Both of them stared at the severed head before laughing hysterically.

"I hate you both." Starscream sneered.

* * *

Don't just fave! R&R as well!


	16. Chapter 16

Bumblebee and Arcee ran as fast as they can, hoping that any Decepticons were not on their tail. They made it to the landing platform, Arcee yelling, "Cosmos! Flight Mode! NOW!"

Cosmos wasn't around, but it was worth a shot. The two had to escape from the Decepticons. But why did they pursue her?

* * *

Meanwhile, Frenzy was trying to bring a vending machine to life with the Allspark... but it just wasn't working.

"WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING?!" Frenzy yelled. Rumble then yelled, "The Arcee Clones are trying to (HAHAHAHAHAHA) tickle me to death! Get off!"

Frenzy thought to himself, The two are young, and have not yet matured. But if the Allspark could bring them to life, then why not the vender?

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why, Frenzy." a voice said, a voice belonging to none other then Shockwave. "That is only a fake Allspark, temporally infused with the Allspark's power."

"So, that's why Megatron isn't here yet." Rumble said, before the Red Arcee gave him a surprise hug. "AUGH!!"

"Yes. Megatron is pursuing the Autobots with the Allspark now."

* * *

Bumblebee and Arcee were about to board a ship that was scheduled to launch in ten minutes, when Megatron busted in.

"Going somewhere, Autobots?" He inquired. Bumblebee then yelled, "Why can't you go away and leave us alone?!"

"You have the Allspark with you! Now, **GIVE ME THE ALLSPARK!"** Megatron demanded... just as an unknown vehicle crashed into him.

Megatron shook off the shock... as the Vehicle backed up. A pair of arms shot out from its sides. It transformed the back section of the vehicle flipping down and forming legs. The whole vehicle changed, becoming a 28-foot tall giant that towered over Bumblebee and Arcee. His torso was entirely red, and his legs were blue, as was its armored head. In place of his mouth was a mask-like faceplate, and he had two antennae on each side of its head, along with an elongated pentagon-shaped object in the center of his forehead. His eyes were a glowing blue. The windows and doors of the vehicle were attached to his chest and the smokestacks poked out of its shoulders.

Megatron stood up. He immediately recognized his new adversary. Arcee then yelled, "Captain Optimus!"

Megatron yelled, "OPTIMUS PRIME!"

Bumblebee had no idea what was going on.

Megatron's eyes narrowed at the sight of his ancient foe. He transformed, and charged towards Optimus, firing at him. Optimus dodged the shots, and just as Megatron was within range, he leapt up and grabbed hold of his wings. The resulting weight was too much for Megatron to bear, throwing him off course and causing the both of them to crash heavily onto the pavement.

Transforming into his robot mode, Megatron let loose a howl of rage. "Fool!!" he roared, "You Autobots deserve the choice of Slavery!!"

Prime reeled back momentarily before charging forward and tackling Megatron to the ground. "They deserve to choose for themselves!" he retorted.

"Then die along with them!!" Megatron grabbed Prime, and with almost terrifying ease threw him a distance away, the ground shaking as he impacted. Megatron got up, a silver fusion cannon transforming from his left hand and lower arm as he did so.

**_"JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!!"_** he roared, before firing an positron sphere at Optimus.

Quickly Prime dove to one side, the sphere clipping his arm as it seared past him, leaving a deep scorch mark on that limb. Reaching over his shoulders he whipped out his rifles and fired several shots at Megatron. The shots harmlessly grazed Megatron's shoulders, and without warning he unleashed another positron blast from his fusion cannon.

The attack struck home, the sheer strength of it ripping out several layers of Prime's chest armor and sending him flying back. With a groan he collapsed onto his back, the wind completely knocked out of him.

Things were not looking good here. and Bumblebee didn't like that.

He turned to Arcee and said, "Why is he after us?"

"... because I had the true Allspark this entire time." She responded, her arm opening to reveal a tiny black cube inside. Grabbing the cube and giving it to Bumblebee, she said, "Get this thing out of here, or we are all gonna die!"

Bumblebee nodded, grabbing the Cube and running for his life. He continued to run further and further then he liked from Arcee. But she wanted this. In his mind, Megatron yelled, _IT'S NO USE HIDING, AUTOBOT! I WILL FIND YOU, WHEREVER YOU ARE! GIVE ME THAT CUBE!  
_  
Bumblebee, despite knowing that Megatron was too preoccupied to follow, said to himself, "You're never getting this thing! So... Kiss my aft, Rust-Bucket!"

_Such... Heroic... _"NONSENSE!" Bumblebee thought his sensors were broken since the last word came in though his Audios. Bumblebee turned around... TO SEE MEGATRON BEHIND HIM!

"Aw slag!" He yelled. He closed his eyes, hoping death would come swiftly. There was a sudden detonation, but instead of feeling fingers closing around his neck, Bumblebee heard a roar of pain from Megatron. Opening his eyes he saw Megatron sprawled on the ground, smoke spurting from a wound in his shoulder.

"What in –?" Megatron gasped, and then his eyes widened in shock at something to 'Bee's right. "Starscream!!"

Craning his neck as far back as he could, Bumblebee could see the same guy he decapitated earlier standing a few yards away from him with a sneer on his face, his head on his shoulders, and a raised and smoking cannon in place of his right arm. "I have groveled at your feet, chafed under your blows for far too long, Megatron!" Starscream spat. "Your time is over!"

"STARSCREAM!!!!" Megatron yelled. "TRAITOR!!!!"

As the two started fighting, Bumblebee snuck away with the Allspark.

* * *

Bumblebee eventually made it to the landing deck. Arcee suddenly noticed him, and yelled, "You still haven't gotten rid of that thing?!"

"I'm hoping to throw it out, so Megatron will have to fly everywhere to look for it!" Bumblebee yelled. Then, he heard Megatron chuckle. He turned around and said, "How'd you finish that fight so quickly?"

"Secret weapon," Megatron said, smiling demonically.

* * *

Elsewhere, Blackout found Starscream.

"What happened to you?" Blackout asked.

"... I have been brutally violated. I regret nothing." Starscream replied.

Blackout sighed, saying, "Why do I bother with this slag?"

* * *

"Oh well, back to Business." Megatron said. "Give me the Allspark, and you may live to be my slave."

"Well... You want this so bad?" Bumblebee asked. Then he stepped to the edge of the platform, then yelled, "GO GET IT!" before throwing the Allspark out the door that ships would go through.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Megatron yelled, watching the Allspark go into deep space once more. He then turned to Bumblebee and said, "You've cost me the Allspark!"

"Well, you can go get it." Bumblebee replied.

"Well, you've won the contest..." Megatron said, before grabbing Bumblebee by the neck. Sinisterly, He said, "... HERE'S YOUR PRIZE!"

Bumblebee felt something rip though his neck. Megatron tossed him aside, then transformed and flew off, yelling, "I'll be back! and when I do, the Universe ITSELF will TREMBLE!"

Arcee looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at Arcee. Their eyes lock. The two of them smile. Optimus Prime, dusting off his Armor, smiles as well.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER...

The Arctic Circle... October 23rd, 1876

Dogs sniffed the Surface of the Ice. Samuel Sumdac continued to look around, then turned around. "Cap'n Witwicky! You should come see this!"

Captain Archibald 'Archie' Witwicky walked up to the lad, and said, "Well... what is it?"

"We don't know, Captain. I... think it's a face." Samuel said. Both of them looked down to the strange symbol that has been frozen in ice.

The Decepticon Symbol.

Little did the two know... that their world was about to change... forever...

* * *

To be continued in **Transformers: Genesis. **Now, proceed with the fan-art, if you want to.


End file.
